Project Summary The purpose of the proposed supplement is to support MICHR?s ability to contribute data to the National COVID Cohort Collaborative (N3C) initiative. This National Center for Advancing Translational Science supported initiative is requesting a complete dataset containing electronic health records (EHR) of COVID-19 positive and tested cases. This dataset will be a separate CDM from the overall CDM, that will need to be separately maintained, refreshed more frequently, expanded with new data components, and have institutional policies revised to accommodate the innovative vision of how such data can be securely shared, combined with other institutions? data, and analyzed in a manner consistent with patient privacy. The curation and governance of this unique instance of the UM EHR will require additional effort from both MICHR staff as well as staff outside of MICHR including the Health Information Technology & Services (HITS) team, the Office of Research, the Data Office for Clinical and Translational Research (DOCTR), the institutional review board (IRB), and the Office of Compliance. MICHR will take the lessons learned from tackling the unique regulatory, compliance, and governance challenges that arise from this project to create best practices related to lowering the barriers of future projects. The N3C platform is likely to serve as a model for how future responses to national crises can be accomplished.